Mother of the Tiger
by Amberflame805
Summary: Tigerstar's mother talks about her feeling regarding her son from his birth to his death. I don't own WC, the Erins do. Oneshot


I love him and I still do. No matter what, he still my son. I was overjoyed when he was born, as I had longed for kits for many moons. I was devastated when his siblings died, so young, never having felt the wind on their fur, the joys of hunting and friendship, the pride in becoming a warrior and serving their clan. But he survived.

He was beautiful. I thought he wouldn't make it, I thought he would perish just like his siblings. But he lived, and I loved him. I named him after the tigers because of their strength, resilience, and their beauty.

But his father. In the beginning I loved him, but I soon learned how selfish he really was. And he left us. Tigerkit would grow up without a father, never to see him again. And that selfish fool didn't care.

Tigerkit continued to grow, as did my love for him. I was so proud when they made him an apprentice. I knew he would be great.

Thistleclaw. If I had known then what that foxheart did with my kit, I would have shredded him. To think of my poor kit being hurt so close to me- I should have known. I am a terrible mother. He was my kit; it was my duty to protect him.

He grew, he became a warrior; Tigerclaw. He was so strong, and I was so proud of him.

I will never forget that fateful day that I had to leave him forever. I was walking along the Thunderpath, and I never saw the monster coming. That is the only time I have ever seen him truly grieve.

I loved him, even when I knew what he was planning. Love is strange like that, ask Yellowfang. I will never understand how she did it. Brokenstar was a monster, but still he was her kit. I couldn't have killed Tigerstar even if the entire forest depended on it. She was stronger than me, harsher.

Bluestar. She was a good cat, and I respected her. I didn't think that he should have tried to kill her. She was a good leader. She served her clan well.

Rusty on the other paw. He was a kittypet! What was Bluestar thinking? My son would have been a much better leader! I would never trust kittypets after Pinestar. But a kittypet didn't get in his way. That was my son, ever resourceful.

I was half glad that his plan failed, for I truly did like Bluestar. But my hate for Fireheart would only grow. That kittypet doesn't deserve a warriors and definitely not a leaders name!

I understood that she had to banish him, but it still broke my heart. As for choosing Fireheart as deputy, well that was the most mousebrained thing she has ever done.

He was one of the greatest leaders the forest would ever see. He rebuilt Shadowclan from near destruction, and impressive feat indeed! Brokenstar left quite a mess! If only he wasn't so hell-bent on revenge.

The dogs were a genius idea, even if I disapproved of it.

Bloodclan. Well, I understand why he wanted to rule the forest; he _was _a better leader than the others.

Sasha. I liked her. She was feisty, and would have been perfect for him but one thing. A kittypet? Of all cats to choose from… Goldenflower was a lovely she-cat, but I think he loved Sasha more.

Brambleclaw. I would have loved to meet my grandkits. I wish Brambleclaw could have been more like his father. Tawnypelt I liked more. She is also feisty and brave, and more my type. Mothwing was weak. A child of Tigerstar- a medicine cat? What a waste! Hawkfrost was to much like his father. Yes, Tawnypelt is the one I like most.

When Bloodclan agreed to join them, I felt for sure that Tigerstar had won. Finally the forest's rightful ruler would bring peace. But no. I have never hated a cat more than I hate Scourge. I couldn't help him. I was forced to watch him die in agony, unable to do anything. His screams will haunt me till the day I fade.

And I thought I could make them understand. Why couldn't they see what he had intended to do? What a great leader he would have been? Instead they banished him to live in a rotten decaying forest, among crowfood such as Brokenstar.

I still love him. I don't care what he's done. He is still my kit and I will always protect him. My beautiful beautiful tiger.


End file.
